Truth
by Touketsu
Summary: xSEQUEL to No Matter the Causex 3 years after that incident, things happen, true feelings revealed…


**Author's Note**: Well, here's the awaited sequel! **No Matter the Cause** was around Syaoran… This one will be Sakura.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. It was made by CLAMP, and serialized in Kodansha comic. They belong to them not me. Although the plot it mine, and mine alone.

**Summary**: xSEQUEL to No Matter the Causex 3 years after that incident, things happen, true feelings revealed… 

* * *

**Truth  
**_One Shot

* * *

_

After Syaoran left Sakura, he confided their parents. Yelan Li and Fujitaka Kinomoto were reluctant, but they wanted their kids to be happy, and so they agreed. Soon afterwards Syaoran left for Europe.

Sakura was happy in the beginning; she wouldn't have to feel guilty about sneaking out at night anymore. Takuto and her could be together more… But this happiness didn't last long… Takuto soon started to break off dates with her, saying something important came up…

---

It was April 1, Sakura's 20th birthday. She was currently waiting for Takuto to show up so they could go celebrate… Then she heard her phone ring tone go off.

"Moshi Moshi!"

"Sakura, I'm sorry I can't make it, _eh stop_, I mean, my family has this issue thing…"

"Ah… I see…"

"I'm sorry! I love you, bye!"

And there she met the dial tone… Disappointedly, she turned around and headed towards her home…

---

The following week was when Takuto promised he'll make it up to her; they were currently in the movie theaters watching the latest movie that just came out. IN the mist of this, Takuto had a phone call and went outside to answer it. Sakura was how you say… a bit suspicious… When he returned Sakura asked him to get her a drink, and he left.

Once he was gone, his cell was on his armrest, '_I know this is an invasion of privacy, but…_picking it up she looked her to 'Received Calls' most of them had a name of Rose and her's…. '_What is this?_' she thought. She looked at the outgoing and surprisingly… It wasn't her numbered that showed up, it was Rose once again as well, '_This must be a coincidence,_' Trying to make her conscience feel better she looked at the text messages; from there on she placed his cell to where it once was and Takuto returned.

'_Why?_' She thought letting a drop of tears run down her cheeks, '_Why?_'

Soon afterwards he returned with her Pepsi, "Thanks," she took it and took a long sip from the red straw. Takuto glanced as his girlfriend, she looked like she spilled a few tears, but that was the movie, right? Then why did he have this uneasy feeling in his chest?

---

This week Sakura had nothing to do; Takuto said he'll be busy with family matters this week, and was said to be out of town until Wednesday, today was Monday; her friends were on vacation, so she was taking a walk around the town. She didn't want to bring up what she had found in his cell the other day, she thought if he confessed to her himself; then he could be forgiven.

Wednesday was also Takuto's birthday; so today Sakura was buying a few items to place into his apartment as well. After her little stroll she headed off to the mall and bought a few various items to decorate his house.

After she was done, she headed for his apartment. Heading up the stairs towards her designation, she almost dropped her things, but she went slowly. When she reached his door, she found it opened, '_Was it a robber?_' steadily reaching for the knob, she look a peak inside, nothing seemed missing, '_Maybe he forgot to lock it?_'

As she got in her heard some noises coming from the bedroom, "What the?" Sakura placed her box of items on the floor and headed towards the room. Upon reaching, the sounds weren't robbers, but they were of a couple… Sakura tried to deny it, but she opened the door. There it was. All the proof she ever needed.

Takuto was only in his boxers, on top of a woman, who was now covered by the blanket…

"Sakura…"

"Why? Why, Takuto, why!" Sakura screamed, trying to get the frustration out of her "AM I not good enough?"

"I can explain, really, I can!"

She looked at him with the coldest eyes he'd ever seen, "What is there to explain?" she slammed her fist into the fall, "Fuck you, Takuto. After all we've been through you do this! What the hell is matter with you?"

The lady on the bed was getting impatient now, "Little girl, can you leave? Takuto-kun and I still have some business deals to clear up, right?" She grabbed Takuto into a heated kiss, and pulled back down.

Sakura couldn't take this… Takuto wasn't even resisting was he? Tears soon blurred her vision as she headed out towards her car.

---

It has been a few hours since that incident, and she was currently at a bar. Takuto has tried to call her, but she never picked up. Gulping down her fifth tequila, a deep, yet familiar voice interrupted her, "Don't you think you had enough?" The voice was oh so familiar, "Sakura, I'll bring you home, c'mon," She didn't seem to notice that this stranger knew her name, "No thanks," About to order her next drink, the stranger took hold of her and carried her out to his car.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Just carrying me away like that, isn't this like kidnap? I don't even know you," Sakura tried to open the door, but it wouldn't.

"Sakura… It's me," the stranger took a breath before saying his name, "Syaoran"

'_Syaoran?_'

"What are you doing here, Sakura? Knowing you for years, I never thought I would meet you here, of all places…"

Thinking back on what happened, she started to shed her tears. Syaoran soothed her asking what happened, after a few moments, she spilled it out, "Takuto is cheated on me, so now I'm here, pathetic ain't it?"

Syaoran looked at the girl in front of him. She has sure changed over the three years. She wasn't that little girl anymore; she seemed older, more mature.

"Sakura… I'm so sorry…" He grabbed her in for a hug, and she willingly accepted and cried on his shoulder. After a few minutes she had fallen a sleep, and he took her home. They had reached Fujitaka's residence and he placed her in her room. Everything seemed to be the same; he smiled when he saw a picture of him and her when they were younger placed upon her wall. Turning away to leave her, but a soft, warm hand grabbed his, "Syao-kun, don't leave me…" Turning around, Sakura was still in her sleep. He tried to pry her hands away, but that didn't work, so he just sat there, admiring her features…

Opening her eyes, she felt a warm feeling this morning; glancing at the other end of her bed, she saw someone who disappeared many years ago… Last night's events flashed through her head, every single detail in her head, thinking about it tears started to form in her eyes once again.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said, peeking through his eyes, she was crying; again, "Don't cry, that guy isn't worth your tears," Wiping the tears away with his thumb, "Okay? So cheer up!"

"Thank you, Syaoran."

---

For the next few days, Sakura and Syaoran spent their time together, telling each other what has happened over the years and the past…

"Oh my gosh, do you remember when Yamazaki-kun got gum stuck in Meiling-chan's hair that one time?" Sakura giggled as she drank her soda.

"Of course, that was one event that one could forget." Syaoran laughed along with her as well.

---

It has been about two weeks since the incident with Takuto, and Sakura was as happy as ever. Somehow, she slowly forgot about Takuto, but it still nagged her when she thought of it. The past few weeks were mostly with Syaoran, and also a few friends.

Getting out of the shower, her phone rang. Wrapping a towel around her, she walked into her room, the caller id said it was Takuto, pressing the 'End Call" button, she walked back out. Sakura's phone went off again, but she thought it was Takuto, since he's been calling basically everyday…

---

Looking at the clock, she noticed it was almost 6:00 PM, '_Syaoran hasn't called me at all today._' Sakura placed her phone in her hand, dialing the number…

"Moshi, Moshi?" The other end replied.

"Syaoran?" She replied eagerly, "I was wondering if you would like to come for dinner…"

Syaoran was quiet, and didn't answer until Sakura called his name again, "Syaoran?"

"Sure."

"Great! Come here soon! I'll be waiting"

---

At 6:20, the doorbell rang; smiling Sakura went to get the door. Her father would not be home for dinner today; he was out of the country doing some business.

"Yay! Syao-kun! Please come in!" Opening the door she saw no one, looking down she saw a letter with her name written on it.

"What?" Picking it up, she started to open it… Looking at the signature at the bottom, she could tell his was Syaoran's letter… Slowly, she started to read the letter to herself, thinking why didn't he show up; but a letter did?

'_Sakura, _

_I am so sorry that I can't make it to your dinner today. My flight was rearranged for 8:30... I'm heading back to France. My business in Japan is done, and I've stayed for too long. I was glad that I was able to meet you here; I hadn't expected to though. Goodbye, Sakura; I don't know when we'll be able to meet again…_

_- Syaoran_'

Dropping the letter, Sakura tried to smile, "Yes… I should have expected his," she should have gone to the kitchen, but all she did was sat there, thinking what did she really expect…

---

It is now 7:30, Sakura eyes were a pit red and she was currently lying down on the couch. Closing her eyes trying to sleep, but she couldn't; and the phone rang.

"Sakura?"

"Tomoyo?"

"Yes… Are you going to be okay?"

"For what? Takuto… He's old news."

"Sakura, not him, but Li-san; I heard from Eriol that Li-san is leaving soon…"

"Of course I'm fine, why do you ask?" Sakura spoke, trying to sound cheerful.

"I see, but I have something to say. You already lost him once, are you willing to lose him again?"

Hearing that, Sakura there thinking, "I… I don't know…"

"I've known you ever since we were kids, and I know that you know. Stop trying to deny it!"

"But Tomoyo… A few years ago Syaoran --"

"Why do you speak of the past? The past is the _past_! There is no need to think about it. The present is now. And only you can deicide who is going to be in your future, and who's not."

Sakura stayed silent, and Tomoyo went on, "Don't you want Li-san to be in your future?"

"I do…"

"Then why are you still on the phone? Go after him Sakura, go after him!"

"Thank you Tomoyo."

"No problem, now hurry!"

Sakura dashed out of the house, grabbing her keys and started the car engine. '_Syaoran, please wait…_'

---

It had taken her almost an hour to get the airport; it is now 8:26 PM. Rushing through the gates, looking for the plane leaving for France. Asking one of the workers there, she got the flight number and rushed over to the gate.

"Flight 0547A, please start boarding. Flight 0547A, please start boarding." The flight number was called, getting ready to board…

Hearing that she rushed even faster, panting with every step she took… Now 8:31, there was a line there, everyone getting ready to board…

"SYAORAN!" She shouted, "SYAORAN!" Looking in the crowd; the airport was noisy… and no one that looked like Syaoran looked back at her, '_Am I too late?_' "Syaoran…"

Crouching down on her knees, she started to cry, "Why, why didn't you wait?"

Slowly rising other feet, admitting she lost; she slowly turned around and bumped into someone, "Sorry…"

"What? No goodbye?"

"Wha?" Looking up at the person… More tears formed in her eyes, "Syaoran…"

"I didn't know you were going here just to tell me goodbye…"

"Syaoran… Don't go, please…" Sakura whispered; exhausted from everything.

"But --"

"Syao, I … I love you," Whispering only high enough for him to hear this time, and her head fell to his chest.

"Sakura!"

---

The net morning the green eyed girl woke up in the hospital, sitting up she felt something on her hand. '_Syaoran?_'

"You're awake?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You fainted at the airport; I'm thinking you were tired."

"Oh…" processing that threw her head, she remembered his flight, "Oh my gosh, I made you miss your flight!"

"It's okay, since the words that left your mouth last night were so dramatic!" He teased her, earning him a smack across the head.

"Oh be quiet!"

"But Sakura, you weren't joking right?" Hearing that she blushed a deep red, not knowing what to say.

"Syaoran… they weren't a joke, they are what I feel."

"And how to feel?"

"Are you teasing me again!" She pouted again.

"No, I just want to hear them again…"

Blushing a deeper shade of red, she slowly whispered out the words, "I love you, Li Syaoran."

Looking down into her lap she asked him, "How do you feel about me?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes…"

He tilted her chin back up, "I also love you, Kinomoto Sakura."

Slowly the two leaned in for a sweet kiss…

* * *

You guys happy? You see… this story was suppose to be posted sometime ago, but I got lazy. I finally edited it today, but I think there might be some minor mistakes. 

I also had summer school, I was taking it so I could be ahead in math; so instead of getting geometry next year, I'm going to get Alg 2 or Alg2/Trig. Bleh

Well, it's over and I passed with an A! Yayy me! XD One more month of summer before it's gone, how's yours?

Well, I'm going to Seaworld now, so byebye

_Touketsu_

_**One-shot done on August, 6 2006.**_


End file.
